She Can Get It
by thespeedforce4
Summary: "She got me hurtin' bad, perfect tan, workin' that. Looks like a million cash, will let me fill your glass" College AU (AU information in the beginning of chapter) [Spitfire and Wonderbird-Chalant and Supermartian if you squint]
1. Chapter 1: She Can Get It

She Can Get It  
_She got me hurtin' bad, perfect tan, working' out. Looks like a million cash, well let me fill your glass_ AU

[Spitfire, Wonderbird-Chalant and Supermartianif you squint]

Vicki Vale, Tawny Young and Lia Biggs are not OC's – they are real characters in the DC Universe and host a talk-show with Linda Park. For the sack of this story, they are in a sorority with Linda.

AU Background info…

Artemis, Zatanna and Megan are in college together. There is no season one team. Arty is a free-lance vigilante, Megan and Zatanna are in the League (Wally and Dick are still on the team with Kaldur and Conner). Artemis knows Dick and Tim's identity (and Zee and Megan's obviously) but she doesn't know anyone else's. Cassie is on the Team with Tim, but doesn't know he is Robin. And then Dick knows who everybody is and Wally knows about Artemis.

* * *

_**Yeah she don't stop **_

_**She working' it all about **_

_**She moves it around the clock **_

_**And she can get it, sh-sh-she can get it **_

_**Don't quit, the way that she moves it **_

_**She's making me lose my grip **_

_**And she can get it, sh-sh-she can g-g-get it**_

_She Can Get It by Kevin Rudolph_

* * *

Heads turned, men blatantly stared and made obvious double takes while women gave menacing looks. Some boys even drooled.

But as for Linda Park she just glared.

_Who does this chick think she is, anyways?_

Artemis Lian Crock made her way straight towards the bar and leaned over to whisper in the bartender's ear. Her forest green skin tight dress inched up – not too much to show off anything underneath, but enough to make some of the drunker men here choke on their beers. The man behind the counter grinned and poured her four shots. Artemis winked and turned on her heels. She made her way to a table where her friends were seated, her long gold hair trailing behind her.

"_Damn_," a voice beside Linda gasped.

"Shut up, Vicki," Linda snapped to the red-headed girl, her eyes never leaving Artemis' retreating figure.

Tawny nodded, "I bet those are fake," she said referring to the blonde girl's bust before turning back to her friends with a roll of her eyes. Lia just took another swig of her beer.

"I don't know, she could be nice-"

"Shut _up_, Vicki!" The three girls said together.

"I hear she and Dick are pretty close. High School friends or something," Lia added indifferently. Dick Grayson: billionaire playboy ward of Bruce Wayne – emphasis on the _playboy_. This was his party. He and some of his friends owned a mansion just outside of campus and hosted the best parties around. It had an indoor and outdoor pool, full-size bar, at least 10 flat-screens, an assortment of bedrooms upstairs and a plethora of games (the most popular being ping pong tables that transformed to beer pong during the night hours).

"Speak of the devil," Tawny murmured, "hey Dick!" The previously annoyed look on her face disappeared and she giggled giddily.

"Hey ladies," Dick greeted, blatantly ignoring the girl's attempts to gain his attention.

"How are you doing, babe," Dick's best friend Wally grinned at Vicki who blushed violently.

Before she could answer, Linda stepped between the two, "hey Wally."

"Linda," the red-head greeted flatly.

"So, Wally.. I heard you got first at your track meet yesterday. Pretty impressive-" the boy in question tuned out the rest of what Linda was droning on about – even if it was about how awesome he was. He and Linda tried to give it a go but she was too clingy and jealous for his taste. Unfortunately, after he broke it off she never got the hint. He shot Dick a pleading glance, but the boy was looking somewhere else. _So much for best buds for life_.

"Hey Artemis!" The dark-haired boy called. Wally's gaze followed Dick's and his breath stopped short.

"Beautiful." He said involuntarily.

Linda blushed, "oh this old thing? I just threw it on, do you like it?" Linda lied, referring to her black knee-length dress that clung to her chest and fanned out at the bottom. It took her two hours to prepare for this party. "Wally? Wally, are you-"

"Excuse me," the speedster pushed past Linda and made his was over the blonde that was now standing in front of his best friend.

Artemis gave Dick a quick hug, "hey!" she laughed.

"I see you brought the gang," Dick commented. Megan, Zatanna and Cassie stood behind Artemis, "I haven't seen you ladies in a while," the two older girls laughed and Cassie just blushed profusely. Unbeknownst to the archer, Dick actually spent more time with her 'posse' than she did. "And I don't think I've met you," the older man looked at Cassie, she was unaware of his identity as Nightwing and he couldn't help but play with her a little bit.

"Hi!" The blonde extended her hand for Dick to shake. When he reached her arm forward, the younger girl pulled her hand away, "too slow! I'm Cassie!"

"How old are you?" Dick questioned and the girl's cheeks brightened fiercely.

Artemis took then to bring Dick's attention back to her, "too young to be drinking." Cassie's eyes fell to the ground, suddenly very entertained by the tennis shoes she always wore. "Her Mom is out of town on some archeologist dig and dropped her off with Cissie, my cousin – remember her? Anyways, long story short, Cissie had a date and dropped her off with me." Dick nodded slowly, "she's Tim's age, I thought I'd dump her on him."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Cass."

Dick chucked at the exchange between the two blondes, "yea, Tim's upstairs. Fourth door on your left," Cassie nodded and turned to find the staircase. "Oh, Cassie? Be careful. One wrong turn and you'll end up seeing things you just can't unsee. Believe me," he grinned at the young girl's sudden blush.

"Dick!" Artemis exclaimed, "she's still innocent! Can you try not corrupt her?"

The playboy just shrugged, earning him a punch in the arm from Artemis.

Artemis gave him a bemused smile. "So, Dick. How are you doing? I haven't seen you in since Gotham Academy-"

"Hey there, beautiful."

The blonde reared back and gave the intruder a once-over, "and you are?"

"Wallace Rudolph West," the ginger gave her a lop-sided grin, "but you can call me Wally."

The three girls laughed and Wally's grin slipped – but only for a moment.

Artemis gave a less-than lady-like snort, "You're name's really Wally?"

"Touché," the runner scowled. He exchanged a look with Dick before his gaze turned to the girl in front of him. _Since when had anyone been able to resist his charm?_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Sorry! I'm sorry… Excuse me.."

Cassandra Sandsmark had never been to a college party before. It's not like she had never been invited, but she was only sixteen! Plus, Diana kept her on such a tight leash she wouldn't be able to even if she wanted.

A drunk girl toppled over and fell into her. Gently Cassie pushed her away and the brunette fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. "Sorry," she whispered before tip-toeing over her. Where are those blasted stairs? Cassie weaved through a couple more rooms with no luck.

There!

"Hey there baby. I ain't never seen you here before," a dirty blonde man come up behind her and slapped her behind, "how aboutta dance?"

Cassandra whirled around, "first, that was a double negative," the blonde made a mental note to thank Robin for his English tutoring, "and second, that's not going to happen." She pushed the drunk man away and fled toward the stairs. The heroine made another mental note to ask Robin for better comebacks next time he helped her on her AP Lit homework.

"Hey!" The man grabbed her by the wrist. Instinctively Cassie reacted. There was a loud WHACK and the man stumbled to the floor.

"I am so sorry!" The teenager called behind her as she rushed up the stairs. She threw open the first door she came across and leaned against it after she slammed it shut. "Whew, that was close!" she sighed to herself. She reached around the wall and flicked on the light switch.

"Shit!"

Cassie stood frozen solid, her hand over her mouth and eyes trained on where the sound come from. Before her, two college students lay entangled in the bed sheets and each other. Her hand flew from her mouth to the light switch again. "Sorry!" She yelled before running out of the room.

How many doors was it to Dick's younger brother's room again?

The blonde knocked on the second door and was met with an angry yell. She had never met Tim, but she guessed that this room was not his.

When no one answered her knock at the third door she peaked inside. Moans reached her ears and the quickly shut the door. Cassie almost quit her search all together but didn't want to have to walk all the way back to Artemis and admit defeat.

She knocked gingerly on the fourth door. "Hello?"

"This room is off-limits to any of Dick's 'guests'!"

Cassie sighed in relief, "Tim?"

There was some shuffling and door before her opened. She was greeted by a dark-haired boy in shades. "Oh hey Cassie. What are you doing here?" The boy, Tim, opened the door for her to enter.

"My 'babysitter' brought me. She told me to find you- Wait, how do you know my name?"

_Crap_. Tim turned to blonde who he knew on the field as Wonder Girl. She only knew him as Robin, not Tim. "Uh-"

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "do I know you?"

"What? No!" Tim laughed, "Dick texted me and told me you were coming." He turned and waited for Cassie to walk in before shutting the door behind her. _That was close._

The blonde obliged and sat on the couch adjacent from the boy's bed. "Sorry about barging in here… but, honestly, the part-scene really isn't for me," Cassie confessed.

"Really?" The blonde gave Tim a look and he backpedaled, "what I mean is, you look like one of those girls who would be partying all the time. You know, popular."

Cassie quirked an eyebrow. The girl was in jeans and an orange t-shirt that read: 'Just Do It', she wasn't exactly Victoria Secret material. "Well, Timothy, it looks like I'm going to have to educate you about me."

* * *

The crowd let out a deafening roar as Wally chugged yet another beer. He threw a grin towards the three girls standing on the other side of the table.

"Alright, Megan!" Conner tossed the girl a ping pong ball – which she dropped. "Your throw."

The auburn haired girl sheepishly stood before her other two teammates. Even with their vote of confidence, she knew she was no good at this game. And her next toss proved that.

"Aaaaand, a miss!" Wally laughs as he grabs the ping pong ball. "This one is for you," he winks at Artemis, who rolls her eyes in return.

Five throws later, the girl's are out of cups, Artemis is tipsy and she owes the ginger boy, (_what was his name?_) dinner and a movie.

"So," Wally throws his arm around Artemis' shoulders, "how about that movie?"

"I never actually agreed to that, you know?"

"I'm sorry," Wally leans in to her, "I can't hear you over my VICTORY!" The ginger throws his fists in the air and is immediately rewarded with another cheer.

"That was very charming, Wilson."

"Wally."

"Whatever, Willis. I need to get my friend."

"Cassie?"

Artemis put a finger on her nose mockingly, "that's the one!"

Wally gave the blonde an amused smile, "what about my movie?"

"You said I owed you dinner and a movie, you never said I had to go with you," the blonde informed the speedster. "Plus, I'm busy most nights."

"Doing what," Wally interrogated.

"With stuff," she answered defensively. Artemis was a shit liar and she knew it. She mentally kicked herself.

The green-eyed boy suddenly changed the subject. "Let me take you home."

Artemis shook her head "I have to get my friend."

"Dick'll take her home. You've had a lot to drink tonight," Wally added, "I wouldn't want you getting into an accident."

The girl glared at the speedster. "Fine. Let me just call Cassie real quick-"

"Dick? Yea, can you bring Cassie home tonight?... I'm taking Artemis home… Thanks man." Wally locked his phone and turned to Artemis with a grin, "you were saying?"

Artemis held his gaze for a few moments, gray on green, before the corner of her lips tugged up words, "let's go, Wilfred." She smirked before turning on her heels and heading for the door.

Wally gave a short laugh and chased after her, "it's Wally."

"Whatever you say, William."

* * *

**Okay, well this ended up going in a totally different direction than I had first anticipated.**

**It's at seven pages now in Word, so I think I'm going to end it here. I'm thinking about making it a two-shot – just because I didn't like where I ended with Tim and Cassie and I deleted a bunch of Dick/Zatanna, Conner/Megan and Linda Park drama in order to make this shorter. I originally planned to put this in my Drabble Dump: 'Fireflies Flash', but it's a little longer than my other stuff, so I decided against it.**

**This is the largest story thing I've written yet, thoughts?**

**The Speed Force  
over and out**

**Like I said, I may continue it - but only if I get some feedback from y'all**


	2. Chapter 2: No Matter What the Price

She Can Get It  
_She got me hurtin' bad, perfect tan, workin' that. Looks like a million cash, will let me fill your glass_ AU

[Spitfire and Wonderbird-Chalant and Supermartian if you squint]

Vicki Vale, Tawny Young and Lia Briggs are not OC's – they are real characters in the DC Universe and host a talk-show with Linda Park. For the sack of this story, they are in the same sorority with Linda.

AU Background info…

Artemis, Zatanna and Megan are in college together. There is no season one team. Arty is a free-lance vigilante, Megan and Zatanna are in the League (as well as Wally and Dick). Artemis knows Dick and Tim's identity (and Zee and Megan's obviously) but she doesn't know anyone else's.  
Cassie is on the Team with Tim, but doesn't know he is Robin.  
And then Dick and Tim know who everybody is (duh) and Wally knows about Artemis.

* * *

_**She knows just what she likes **_

_**No matter what the price**_

_She Can Get It by Kevin Rudolph_

* * *

Wonder Girl plopped down on the bar stool in the Cave's kitchen. She swung her backpack onto the table and her head quickly followed. She repeatedly banged her head against the hard surface a total of four times before finally huffing in defeat. Sitting adjacent from her, Robin was disassembling a Macbook. He had his shades and black and red sweatshirt on – Cassie was beginning to wonder if he purposely wore virtually the same outfit every day.

"Lit?" The blonde nodded, not lifting her head from its current position. She heard some shuffling and unzipping and she could only assume he was opening her backpack to retrieve her homework. There was some more ruffling and Cassie could hear the boy chuckle softly.

"What's so funny?" She asked, lifting her head to inspect the source of Robin's laughter. In his hands was her cell phone. Her messages were open, the most recent being to a Tim Drake-Wayne. Cassie lunged forward and reached desperately for her phone. Damn those Bat reflexes, "hey! Robin!" The boy wonder continued scrolling through her messages leisurely.

"Who's Tim?" he asked.

"Give me my phone, Robin." Wonder Girl tried to sound menacing but her bright red cheeks only encouraged the thief. She launched herself over the table and snatched her phone from Robin's hands. After jamming it into the safety of her pocket she flew back to her seat across from him. Angrily she grabbed her AP Lit notebook and opened it to a half filled page and began writing.

"Who is Tim?" Robin asked again. Cassie murmured incoherently in reply. "I can't hear you."

"No one!" She snapped. A frown formed on Tim's face.

"No one?" He asked, sounding hurt. If it wasn't for the anger boiling in the blonde, she probably would have been a bit suspicious.

She sighed, putting her pencil down and adjusting her black headband. "I met him at a party."

Tim raised an eyebrow, "Cassandra Sandsmark at a party? You never pegged me as the party going type."

"I'm not," the girl defended, slightly irritated at Robin for using her full name. It wasn't fair that the Bat Boys got to know everyone else's identity, but they had to keep theirs a secret. Cassie was determined to find out both of the boy's identities, but right now she had AP homework. She turned back to her notebook without a word.

After a few moments of silence Tim started to resemble the Macbook. He had assembled, dissembled and resembled the laptop a total of three times before he spoke again, "so, tell me about this Tim guy-"

"Robin," Tim looked up and his eyes met Cassie's, her voice held an obvious warning tone. She motioned to her notebook, "Lit."

* * *

Artemis burst through the roof-access door atop Queen Consolidated located in Star City. She sprinted after a man dressed in the cliché burglar outfit, complete with a ski mask that was probably purchased at the dollar store. She had been working on a case involving an assassin possibly going after the CEO of the company, Oliver Queen, when this idiot decided to try and steal some of the company's computers down in the Applied Sciences Labs, located in the lower levels of the building.

The man stopped short at the edge of the rooftop. Slowly he turned around, hands raised above his head.

"Hey lady, let's talk about this," the man tried reasoning. He slowly brought his hands down, "I've gotta family I gotta feed."

"Shut up." The masked archer snapped. Her bow was trained on the burglar, the only reason she hadn't shot his sorry ass yet was because of the large possibility that he would fall off the top of the skyscraper if she shot him in his shoulder.

The man decided then to make the unintelligent decision to go for the gun strapped to his back. Before his fingers could even brush the weapon an arrow was lodged into his left shoulder. A look of terror flashed in his eyes as his balance was lost and he found himself falling backwards down onto the streets below.

Artemis swore under her breath and dove forward but when she made it to the edge to look over – the man was gone. "What the-"

"Missing something?" Artemis whirled around and came face to face with her least favorite person – Kid Flash. The ginger was standing in front of the burglar Artemis had just shot. Without a word the blonde just glared at the yellow and red clad hero.

"I had it under control."

"He fell off of the building, I wouldn't call that 'under control'," the speedster added his own air quotes for added effect.

After a few moments of more glaring from the Archer she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Baywatch." Turning on her heel the shot an arrow onto an adjacent building, slung her bow over and zip-linned down without another word to the speechless hero she left behind.

"You could have at least said thank you!" He called behind her angrily, "harpy." Turning back to the burglar still sprawled on the floor he sent a quick message to the Star City Police Department notifying them of the perps location before sprinting to the nearest Zeta Tube.

* * *

**Birdboy  
2:48 PM  
You're smooth.  
I saw you and 'Mis  
on the new tonight.**

**Wall-man  
2:48 PM  
Shouldn't you be  
working or  
something**

**Birdboy  
2:49 PM  
B-man let me  
off. I'll be at  
the Man-Pad  
in ten minutes**

**Wall-man  
2:49 PM  
Who came up  
with the name  
man-pad?**

**Birdboy  
2:51 PM  
You did.**

Wally groaned. Where the hell did he come up with 'Man-Pad'? It sounded like monthly menstrual cycle 'equipment' for men. He'd have to think of something better later.

Wally strolled into his favorite room and chosen hangout area in the house: the kitchen. The room sat connected to one of the mansion's many entertainment centers – much like the one at the Cave. The only difference was the one at the 'Man-Pad' was twice the size.

While Wally took his time rummaging through the fridge, Conner sat in front of the TV listening to the static. The speedster plopped down next to the boy of steel, arms loaded with ice cream, popcorn and an assortment of toppings.

"I don't know how you do it," the redhead shook his head, "it's so boring!"

"It's relaxing," the half-kryptonian disagreed.

The speedster had already cleaned out the tub of Rocky Road ice cream, "whatever you say, Supes," the green eyed boy slapped the much larger one on the shoulder as he grabbed his popcorn to retreat to the closest TV where he would be able to watch actual television.

On his way past the main entry way the front door opened, revealing a grinning Richard Grayson. "What's got you all smiley?" Wally asked through a mouth full of popcorn.

"Zatanna."

His best friend only rolled his eyes in return and continued to the home theater.

Dick jogged up the stairs. "Hey, Timmy?" He knocked on the boy's door. When he received no answer he pushed his way in. He was probably at the Cave. As he turned to leave he noticed something illuminate on Robin's bed. Dick's former grin morphed into a wicked smirk as he grabbed Tim's cell phone.

**New Message  
Cassandra Sandsmark**

**slide to reply**

* * *

Linda Park slammed the door to her sorority house shut. "UGH."

Almost immediately Tawny, Lia and Vicki were at her side. It was easy to see who the leader was of all these girls.

"I hate her!" Linda roared, dropping her Prada bag on the marble floor and pushing past her slaves – er friends.

"Who?" Vicki asked, grabbing the bag off the floor and setting it on the table in the center of the entry way.

"Her!" she screamed, as if she was offended the girl's couldn't read her mind.

"That Artemis girl," Lia whispered to Vicki.

"Oh."

"I had Wally wrapped around my finger before she showed up, all tan and Asian-like! She's blonde! How is that possible?" she yelled as she rushed up the grand staircase into her room. Linda sat at her brightly lit vanity table and stared at her reflection. "Am I not pretty enough for him?" She asked, her tone taking a lower more vulnerable sound.

"Of course not," Tawny comforted, putting her hands on the raven-haired girl's shoulders.

"Yea!" Vicki nodded in agreement, "maybe he just thinks Artemis is prettier, that's all." All three girl's shot the red-head a menacing glare.

"You are so much prettier than Artemis," Lia said, trying to clean up the mess Vicki's last comment brought.

Linda stood up, "I know." She pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts list, "and I am going to win him back."

* * *

Robin leaned over the table, checking Cassie's work on her Algebra 2 assignment. "Congratulations, Wonder Girl. You understand Algerbra 2." The girl in question squealed and quickly kissed Tim on the cheek before started to pack up her math homework.

She stopped short when her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. While she checked her messages, Robin willed his cheeks to stop burning, a small trace of a smile formed on his lips.

Cassie typed away on her cell phone. "Who is that now?" the boy wonder teased, "Tim again?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," the blonde smiled down at her phone before sending the text message.

The color drained from Tim's face. "Wh-what?" Quickly, the boy patted his pockets. _Dick_.

Cassie's phone buzzed again and this time she laughed. She _laughed_. Tim was boiling with rage. Why was she laughing? He was going to kill Dick. "What did he say," Robin asked slowly.

"Nothing," the girl giggled, not even looking up to meet his eyes. The boy stood abruptly, effectively knocking his chair over. "Woe, Robin?" Wonder Girl asked, "are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Where are you going?" She called after the boy's retreating form.

"I need to stop by my house real quick. I'll be back in a minute." The blonde nodded slowly, what was his deal? Her attention was brought back to her phone as she received another text message from Tim.

* * *

**SO MANY LINE BREAKS.  
UGH.**

**I always pictured Cassie as someone with a foul mouth. I****'m not going to make her swear a bunch, don't worry, but don't freak out if she drops a naughty word here or there. She just seems like someone who would.**

**So, in this story Linda is going to be very vain, Vicki is an airhead and Lia and Tawny are Linda's loyal followers. If you think Linda seems out of character – she is. I hate her, so I've decided to make her a terrible person. Deal with it.**

**So I never intended to continue this story, but I got a lot of nice feedback and I guess y'all persuaded me to give this a go. Congratulations :)**

**If you liked something I did, leave a review – if you didn't like something, definitely leave a review.**

**The Speed Force  
over and out**

**In case you get confused:**

**Linda Park: Korean-American  
Vicki Vale: short red hair  
Tawny Young: African-American  
Lia Briggs: long red (like, Ariel red) hair**


	3. Chapter 3:She Always Get What She Wants

She Can Get It  
_She got me hurtin' bad, perfect tan, workin' that. Looks like a million cash, will let me fill your glass_ AU

[Spitfire and Wonderbird-Chalant and Supermartian if you squint]

Vicki Vale, Tawny Young and Lia Briggs are not OC's – they are real characters in the DC Universe and host a talk-show with Linda Park. For the sack of this story, they are in the same sorority with Linda.

**AU Background info…**

Artemis, Zatanna and Megan are in college together. There is no season one team. Arty is a free-lance vigilante, Megan and Zatanna are in the League (as well as Wally and Dick). Artemis knows Dick and Tim's identity (and Zee and Megan's obviously) but she doesn't know anyone else's.  
Cassie is on the Team with Tim, but doesn't know he is Robin.  
And then Dick and Tim know who everybody is (duh) and Wally knows about Artemis.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**Turn around and cut you in a blink of an eye**_

_**Yeah you know she always get what she wants**_

_She Can Get It by Kevin Rudolph_

* * *

"DICK!" A loud yell penetrated the walls of the 'Man-Pad'. "DICK GRAYSON, I SWEAR TO WHATEVER GOD YOU AFFILIATE WITH IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY PHONE YOU ARE A DEAD MAN! YOU HEAR ME?" To say Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne was pissed would be an understatement. He stormed into the front doors of the mansion, guns a-blazin'. His nose flared as he scanned the area for any signs of his elder brother. Tim wasn't one to let his emotions run wild, he rarely ever yelled, but as they say brothers bring out the worst in each other.

"Well, if it isn't little Timmy-whimmy, looking for his phone." Tim's eyes immediately snapped up to meet those of the first ward of Bruce Wayne. The older man stood at the top of the stairs, mindlessly throwing the third Robin's phone into the air. "Tim, I'm shocked. I don't think I've ever heard you speak like that before."

The younger boy clenched his jaw. "Give. Me. My. Phone." He demanded.

"What's the magic word?" Dick replied in a sing-song voice.

Tim took a deep breath. _Be the bigger man_. "Please." He forced out.

"See! Was that so hard?" Suddenly Tim's phone was air-born. By the time he snatched it out of the sky, Dick was gone. Although he was glad to have his phone back, he still eyed it suspiciously. Why would he give it back to easily and without much of a fight?

The screen lit up and Tim got a sick feeling in his stomach. It was Cassie. He unlocked the screen and quickly read through the text messages sent from "him" to the blonde.

**Cassandra  
15:04  
I'm doing my  
AP Lit right now  
:)**

**Tim  
15:07  
Lit was so easy.  
I could tutor you?**

**Cassandra  
15:08  
Haha xp  
That's a tempting  
offer, but I already  
have a Lit tutor**

**Tim  
15:13  
That's a shame.  
Anyways,  
my awesome  
older brother is  
getting together  
with some of his  
older friend's to  
go Bowling Sat. and  
said I could bring  
a plus one.  
You in?**

**Cassandra  
15:15  
Are you asking  
me out?**

**Tim  
15:17  
Depends. Is  
that a yes?**

**Cassandra  
15:17  
Yes :)  
**

Tim was fuming. On one note, Cassie had accepted a date with him – awkward Tim Drake but on another note, he was not ready for a date. He wouldn't know what to do. And bowling? It was no secret that Cassie was extremely competitive and a sore loser, and although Tim wouldn't keel over and die if he lost a game, he didn't take all too well to losing either.

If that wasn't bad enough, whenever Tim texted someone he did everything in his power to reply back within at least a minute, while Dick made Wonder Girl wait an average of three minutes.

The boy wonder ran his fingers through his black hair and groaned. He was never one to condone revenge, but in this case, he might just have to make an exception.

* * *

Artemis fumbled with her keys before locating the one that opened the door to the house she, Megan and Zatanna shared. She only had three keys: a house key, a car key and the key to her bow case. Artemis never understood why people had a hundred keys on their keychains, the blonde saw no point.

She pushed the door open and took a deep breath. Megan was cooking again. Nothing smelled like it was burning, so Artemis didn't see the need to grab the fire extinguisher – at least not yet. She trudged into the kitchen, "Hey Megan."

"Artemis!" The young girl turned around quickly and squealed, "I was wondering when you'd be home! You're late!" The clock on the oven read 5:49.

She gave the Martian a confused look, "no I'm not?"

"I know," the girl smiled brightly, "but you usually are." The blonde rolled her eyes and turned to go up to her bedroom to drop off her bag, "we're leaving in ten minutes!" The girl called after Artemis.

Megan had to go to "The Cave" on some League Business. That was all the information Artemis could ever get out of the Martian and Zatanna. They were sworn to secrecy, so the archer decided not to push it. They had offered her a position on "The Team" a number of times, but Artemis wasn't one to work on a team. She preferred her free-lance solo patrols.

"I made cookies for you!" Her roommate called up the stairs her previously fair skin tone now her Martian green.

"I can smell them," Artemis returned, changing into her work clothes. No, not _those_ work clothes, she held a job at a diner down the street from the Central City University. The blonde quickly retied her ponytail and rushed down the stairs. She grabbed her bus card from her pocket and rushed out of the door, leaving a flustered green girl behind.

Artemis practically ran through the glass doors of the diner. "You're late," a voice called.

"I know, Raquel," she mumbled while punching in. Artemis wrapped an apron around her waist. She looked up to see a small notepad and pen.

Raquel smiled, "I've gotta go, are you good?"

The diner was full of hungry college students, "yes," the blonde replied stubbornly taking the pad and pen. The young African American raised an eyebrow.

"I can stay for ten minutes – wouldn't want to tire you out for your interview tomorrow," she sighed. "You're gonna be makin' bank soon girl!" She called back behind her and walked out to the floor. Artemis rolled her eyes and walked over to an elderly man sitting at the bar. He visited the diner everyday and sat in that very spot without fail.

"Hey Kent," she greeted the man.

"Artemis!" the man's eyes brightened.

"The usual?" The blonde smiled, already pouring him a cup of coffee.

Kent returned her smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Artemis nodded and grabbed him two sugars and filled the remainder of the cup with cream. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," she replied before walking up to the corner booth. Pulling out her notepad she uncapped her pen and looked up to the group. "What'll it be ladies?"

"We'll have four salads and four teas," the Korean girl smiled sweetly, but something about it unnerved Artemis.

Nonetheless she nodded politely and scribbled their order down on her pad before walking away, completely aware of their eyes on the back of her neck.

Linda's face contorted into one of pure satisfaction, "this is perfect," she said darkly, "this is just too perfect."

Artemis returned shortly with their orders on a platter balanced on one hand a pitcher of sweet tea in the other. "Here you go ladies – Oh!"

"Oh my goodness, I am _so_ sorry!" Vicki gasped, quickly grabbing some napkins. The blonde narrowed her eyes at the girl easily picking up the slight sarcasm the redhead was having a hard time hiding. Nevertheless she accepted the napkins and began vigorously scrubbing at her apron – fully aware of the giggles from the people in the diner who had witnessed the incident.

"That's alright," she smiled through clenched teeth. Slowly the light pink apron changed from a darker shade to blue. _What?_ Artemis dropped the napkins and held her hands up. Sure enough, they were stained in blue ink. "What the-"

"Oh geez," the African American girl snickered, "that doesn't look like it's going to come out anytime soon," the rest of her comment went unheard by their waitress who was too preoccupied in running to the sink. Raquel, who had witnessed the whole ordeal, ran over to the girl's table and finished cleaning up.

Artemis scrubbed at her hands until they were red – or at least she assumed they would be if it wasn't for the blue now permanently tinting her tanned skin. What the hell could make her hands blue? The blonde really wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for the obvious fact that it was on purpose and her interview with Wayne Enterprises tomorrow morning.

The interview!

She was so dead. Artemis squirted more soap onto her hands but it was no use. So much for ''makin' bank''.

* * *

**Mount Justice  
06:02:34**

Zatanna ran down the halls of the cave towards the meeting room. She was so beyond late. Technically, she was only two minutes late – but to the Bat it was an eternity.

"We are so glad you could grace your presence with us today," Nightwing smirked at the magician as she tumbled through the doors.

She just glared at him in reply before sitting down next to him at the long metal table.

Superman droned on about minor League things and Kaldur gave mission reports. "What are you doing Saturday?" someone whispered.

"Shut up," Zatanna replied, doing her best to keep her lips from moving too much.

"What are you doing Saturday?" Dick persisted.

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes, "nothing."

"Don't plan anything." She could practically hear the grin in his voice, "I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Meeting adjourned."

Zatanna pushed her chair away from the table and turned to her left to face Dick but he was already gone.

* * *

**A/N**

**1. I'm sorry this sucks.**

**2 – like 100. BT-DUBS, 15:00 translates to 3 o'clock. I always pictured Tim as a military time kind of guy. If he seemed a little OOC in the beginning it's because – honestly – I just wanted to have him yell that first sentence at Dick. I feel like when he gets angry he is like, the scary silent type. The ones you wish would yell but kind of just glare and you just **_**know**_** that they are planning at least a hundred different ways to kill you and how to make it look like an accident.  
So yes, I acknowledge that he is OOC. I am sorry – but I'm not changing it.**

**Also, Cassie is a TOTAL emoji person. Tim? Not so much. You won't see a lot of semi-colons and parenthesis from him.**

**This story is primarily Spitfire (because SPITFIRE) and Wonderbird (cause OTP) but upon request, I'm gonna stick some more Chalant in there. I'm indifferent about the couple.**

**Also, I hate OCs, so any and all characters – no matter how small they feature – will be involved in the DC Universe in some way. In the first chapter with the blonde going after Cassie – that was Tommy Terror. We might see him later - #foreshadowing – wait what?**

**UGH. The Artemis park sucked and was really rushed and I wrote the minor Chalant part five minutes before uploading this.**

**I need a Beta.**

**Do y'all actually read my really long and incredibly boring Author Notes?**

**The Speed Force  
over and out**

**Linda and her slave's reference:**

**Linda Park: Korean-American****  
****Vicki Vale: short red hair****  
****Tawny Young: African-American****  
****Lia Briggs: long red (like, Ariel red) hair**

**24 Hour Clock/Military Time:**

**12 AM – 0:00  
1 AM – 1:00  
2 AM – 2:00  
3 AM – 3:00  
4 AM – 4:00  
5 AM – 5:00  
6 AM – 6:00  
7 AM – 7:00  
8 AM – 8:00  
9 AM – 9:00  
10 AM – 10:00  
11 AM – 11:00  
12 AM – 12:00  
1 PM – 13:00  
2 PM – 14:00  
3 PM – 15:00  
4 PM – 16:00  
5 PM – 17:00  
6 PM – 18:00  
7 PM – 19:00  
8 PM – 20:00  
9 PM – 21:00  
10 PM – 22:00  
11 PM – 23:00  
12 AM – 0:00**


	4. Chapter 4: Making Me Lose My Grip

She Can Get It  
_She got me hurtin' bad, perfect tan, workin' that. Looks like a million cash, will let me fill your glass_ AU

[Spitfire and Wonderbird-Chalant and Supermartian if you squint]

Vicki Vale, Tawny Young and Lia Briggs are not OC's – they are real characters in the DC Universe and host a talk-show with Linda Park. For the sack of this story, they are in the same sorority with Linda.

**AU Background info…**

Artemis, Zatanna and Megan are in college together. There is no season one team. Arty is a free-lance vigilante, Megan and Zatanna are in the League (as well as Wally and Dick). Artemis knows Dick and Tim's identity (and Zee and Megan's obviously) but she doesn't know anyone else's.  
Cassie is on the Team with Tim, but doesn't know he is Robin.  
And then Dick and Tim know who everybody is (duh) and Wally knows about Artemis.

* * *

**Special thanks to my beta: **_**itsasuperherothing **_**all the good stuff is because of her.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**She's making me lose my grip **_

_**And she can get it, sh-sh-she can g-g-get it**_

_She Can Get It by Kevin Rudolph_

* * *

**Wayne Enterprises – Gotham City  
Tuesday, September 17****th****  
07:36:00**

Artemis pulled the sleeves of her long mint green blouse down over her 'smurf-hands' as Cassie had come to call them. That girl had nicknames for everyone and now Artemis' was Smurf. The nickname had quickly spread and gained popularity within her friend group – and Wally, who Artemis refused to refer to as 'friend'. She was never going to live this one down.

She slid through the revolving doors of the dark building. The white marble glared at Artemis, as if it was aware of her not belonging. Business men and woman clad to the nines in their tailored suits hurried past the blonde, many gave her annoyed scowls for standing in the middle of the busy lobby. Rows of mahogany benches topped with attached off-white cushions lined the walls near the receptionist; almost every seat was filled. The ceiling was raised high above her head, constructed of a thick layer of glass. If she craned her head back, she could see the bottoms of everyone's formal shoes on the next floor, and if she squinted she could see their tiny little faces from so far away. Just the building was mesmerizing, but an uneasy trepidation seemed to seep into her from the floors.

Artemis was never one to turn down a challenge – but there was no way she was going to make it here. She had no experience whatsoever. She even had only one pair dress pants and one skirt (which she was currently wearing), and her black stilettos were really beginning to hurt. She barely even knew what she was applying for. All she knew was that Wayne Enterprises had requested for her to meet with them at 8:00 sharp Tuesday morning. Just as the blonde was about to turn around and escape with her tail between her legs – metaphorically of course – she stopped short. What was she doing? Years of training under her father should have made her stronger than this. Turning on her heels stubbornly she marched right up to the receptionist's desk.

"Artemis Crock. I have a meeting today."

A young woman with short black hair briefly glanced up at the archer over the brim of her Ray Bans before dropping her gaze back to the monitor in front of her.

After a few moments filled with only the tapping of the keyboard under the woman's long fingers and the clicking of heels on the marble floor Artemis was beginning to think the raven-haired woman hadn't heard her.

"My name is Artemis Crock – I received a letter –" wordlessly the woman slid a lanyard onto her desk and pushed it towards the blonde, her eyes never leaving the monitor.

VISITOR was printed in red ink on the paper and Artemis' name was under it. She instinctively reached out and grabbed the plastic case. She looked up to thank the woman only to see her scowl disapprovingly at Artemis' hands.

Oh, right… She gave the receptionist a glare in return and turned to the elevators. A security guard checked her badge and directed her to the 27th floor. Cramming herself into one of the eight elevators, she stood in the back corner. Even the _elevators_ were jam packed, and crowds weren't exactly her strong suit. She glanced at the buttons to see if '27' was already pressed- it was. It slowly ticked up what seemed like one by one, and every time someone left there would be another two to replace them. She was no expert in elevator safety, but this was definitely a fire hazard.

Finally, it opened the doors to her floor, and Artemis stumbled out of the crowded elevator. She stood dumbfounded for a moment, until a petite strawberry blonde haired woman walked up to her. "Are you Miss Crock?" She asked. Artemis nodded in reply. The woman held out her hand, and shook Artemis's, raising an eyebrow at the blue shade. "Caroline Crown. Mr. Wayne's secretary. Follow me please." Artemis walked after her obediently, something about this woman gave her the impression she didn't have the patience for bull-shit. She hastily straightened out her blouse and tried one last time to scrub out some of the blueness on her hands with no avail. The secretary opened a door with a golden plaque on it reading 'Bruce Wayne'. "Good luck." She whispered.

The door opened behind her, and she turned. "This is a private meet-"

"Hey Bruce," Dick said, tilted smile and messy black hair, eyes ablaze with satisfaction. "And Artemis! What a pleasant surprise! I had no idea you'd be here." Artemis raised an eyebrow. She should have known this was his doing.

Bruce sighed. "Dick, I'm in the middle of something. Is it important?"

Dick shrugged and his grin grew wider. "Isn't popping in to see dear old you and Artie here important enough? We all know you could you a little more sunshine in your day, always sulking in your corner over here." Turning to the blonde he covered his mouth away from Bruce as if he was about to tell someone a secret, "by the way Artemis, what happened to your hands?" Artemis shot him a glare that clearly said _later_.

Bruce stared at him emotionlessly. Dick grimaced. "Alright, alright. I can tell when I'm not wanted. See you two later!" He popped out of the room as quickly as he had come.

Artemis turned back to Bruce. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "That kid drives me crazy sometimes," He mumbled. "Anyway Artemis, tell me about yourself."

* * *

Tim slouched in his desk positioned front and center of his Trigonometry classroom. He was ten minutes early – as usual. A blonde sat down to his right. "What's eating you, Drake?" the blonde inquired, taking in the boy's uncharacteristic position. Timothy Jackson Drake was not one to slouch.

"Nothing, Stephanie," the boy snapped before quickly recovering, "I'm sorry. It's nothing, I'm just nervous for this weekend."

"Gotta hot date?" Stephanie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Tim shook his head 'no', keeping his attention at the black chalkboard in front of him. "Gotta ugly date?" this time he turned to look at her and the shaking became more vigorous. Cassie was most certainly not ugly. She was the most beautiful creature to ever grace his presence – or anyone's presence in fact. Wait – what? Tim scrunched his eyebrows together, pushing those thoughts away when Stephanie's cough pulled him out of his head.

"Well, what is it then?"

Tim sighed, there was no hiding it now, "I kind of have a date tomorrow…"

Stephanie squealed and the Gotham Academy students now filing into the classroom gave her odd looks. "I KNEW IT WAS A DATE-"

A hand clamped around her mouth and the back of her head, "Shhh!" Tim shushed her, glancing around the room. Gossip spread like wildfire in this school and the last thing Tim wanted was to be at the center of the Rumor Mill. When he removed his hands Stephanie just gave him a knowing smile before turning to the front of the room where their teacher, Miss. Kane, now stood.

* * *

Saturday rolled around quicker than Cassie had expected. She sat at her usual spot in the Cave, her school papers sprawled out in front of her. Robin sat across from her. He was currently proof-reading her AP Lit Paper. The furrow in his eyebrows made her nervous.

"Well?" She asked. The boy just shook his head slowly. "Robin?" After a few more moments of silence, Cassie could feel her anxiety growing. Her eyes boar into the top of the boy's head; trying to soundlessly will him to look at her.

In what seemed like decades Tim slid the paper over to her, "it's good."

"But?"

"No buts," he flashed an encouraging smile, "it's good, Cassie."

"Really?" The blonde squealed, "Yes!" She flew over the counter and gave Tim a suffocating hug and a sloppy kiss on his cheek, "thank you so much! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthank-"

"Robin." Cassie and Tim's eyes snapped to see the Dark Knight standing in the doorway of the kitchen, "suit up, we are needed in Gotham," was all he said before he made his way to the loading docks.

Cassie let her arms fall from around Tim's shoulders; leaving her with an odd empty feeling. He looked oddly distraught over having to leave. What was the word Nightwing liked to use? Traught?

"Are you alright, R-Bird?" She asked.

"Y-yea," he stuttered, "Igottagoseeyoulater," he said quickly, eating the spaces.

Cassie watched his retreating form suspiciously, what was his deal? Glancing at her watch she decided to ask him about it later; she had a bowling alley to get to.

"Batman!" Tim called. When he was greeted with only eerie silence he continued, "_Bruce_! Bruce, I have plans tonight!"

"The Joker escaped from Arkham this morning," the bat deadpanned.

"Can't you get Dick to help you?" Robin had never, ever turned down a mission before – especially one that involved the Joker.

Bruce took a seat in the Batmobile that was conveniently parked in the cave's loading bay. He waited for Tim to join him with a calm patience that drove the boy mad. "This is a little more important than your date with Wonder Girl."

Robin's jaw dropped – although he shouldn't be all too surprised. Batman _was_ the World's Greatest Detective after all. Defeated, he slid into the passenger seat.

* * *

Megan and Artemis grabbed their rental shoes from the man at the front desk. "Who is coming tonight again?"

"Dick, Zee, Wally and I think Tim is bringing Cassie," Megan chirped happily. "And Conner of course," she blushed.

"Ah, Conner," the blonde grinned at the Martian's cheeks that were progressively getting redder, "tell me about how that is going."

"Amazing! He is just so – so.. What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Brooding, angry, irritated, PO-ed-"

"Perfect," Megan sighed blissfully.

"Hey, babe," a voice mused behind Artemis.

Turning to face the obnoxious redhead she gave him a quick onceover. Light jeans, a red sweatshirt and red and yellow tennis shoes greeted her. "Who invited you again?" she quipped.

"I did," another voice answered. Dick and Zatanna came up behind Wally, a scowling Conner behind the two of them. Artemis raised an eyebrow at the couple's intertwined fingers but said nothing. It was just a matter of time; she was just surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

The blonde hugged both Zee and Dick while Megan jumped into Conner's arms, his scowl fading into a small smile. "What, no hug for me?" Wally asked in an offended tone. With a grin Zatanna gave the speedster a quick hug, which the boy returned, "I guess I'll take it where I can get it," he shrugged.

"Hands off my woman, West," the black haired man grinned, grabbing Zatanna's hand and pulling her towards himself.

Artemis and Zee exchanged a glance that was easily interpreted by both parties, '_sleepover tonight – explain_'.

"Shall we get started?" Wally asked.

"Yea – but where's Cassie?" Megan asked, turning her attention away from Conner. The group looked around. Dick frowned.

"I don't think she's coming tonight. Tim had to cancel on her – he and Bruce had some unexpected… _business_ to attend to."

The group nodded slowly in understanding. They were well aware of what 'business' Dick was referring to. The red-headed speedster sighed before throwing an arm around the blonde archer next to him, "well, it sucks she couldn't make it but –"

"Who said I couldn't make it?" Everyone turned to see the young blonde come up to them with shocked expressions on their faces. It wasn't _her_ that shocked them, it was her guest. "I'd like to introduce you to my friend," she smiled brightly.

The man beside her flashed a grin. His voice was deep and had a slight southern twang to it, "the name's Tommy."

* * *

**A/N**

**All of your amazing reviews pushed me to write this chapter. Y'all make me so happy, thank you. I was real close to dropping this story – but y'all are all too amazing. Plus, I had amazing help [COUGHCOUGH **_**itsasuperherothing**_**]**

**HERE COMES THE TOMMY TRAIN! CHOO CHOO!**

**And for all y'all StephaniexTim shippers – yea. Not going to happen so don't even ask. #NOtp**

**Zatanna Carrile: Yes, Zee knows the Batfamily's IDs**

**Miss. Kane is Kate Kane AKA Batwoman. I told y'all – no OCs for me. Props to anyone who caught that. I didn't expect anyone to, but if you did – have a cookie.**

**Caroline Sunshine is Bruce Wayne's secretary – and that's all the info you get on her! You may learn more about her later – but probs not.**

**Review if you like it. Review if you hated it. Review if you read it.**

**:)**

**The Speed Force  
over and out**

**I MADE A POLL. LOOK AT IT. VOTE ON IT. BE AWESOME.**


End file.
